Rescuing the Rescuer
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: When Lisbon is taken, Jane must make a choice between his revenge for Red John and her...can he do it and save her in time?
1. Intro

Rescuing the Rescuer

Spoilers: Whole Series (Seasons 1& 2)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist...wish I did, but most of us do.

* * *

Teresa Lisbon laid asleep, resting finally after four days of no sleep. Another child murder and having to control her consultant, Patrick Jane. With the murder caught, everyone went home to their families…at least home to what their families were.

After much ring-around with Hightower, Jane finally pulled the impossible and managed to convince John Magnus, the Director of CBI to allow Rigsby and Van Pelt to work together while having a relationship as long as they submitted a formal statement of their relationship and had to work with a third party if going somewhere together.

Hightower was pissed at Jane but of course impressed by this loyalty to the team, Rigsby and Van Pelt soon rekindled their relationship and each gave Jane a hug in response.

Lisbon had been impressed as well, a bit more by the fact he convinced the Director of the CBI without hypnosis but instead used the 'you'll loose your best team if you split them up' speech then the fact he was so determined to keep the two together.

Asleep without a worry in the world and alone, no one was there to witness the dark figure entering her bedroom in the middle of the night.

* * *

A/N: Who is the dark figure...give you a guess?


	2. Taken

Chapter 2: Taken

* * *

Sacramento, CBI; August 23, 2010, 09:50

The team sat waiting on their boss, who had not shown up and she was always in by seven but had not shown for nearly three hours. They were on their phones calling her but with no answer.

"Where's Lisbon?" Jane came in the room and looked at them, "well?"

Van Pelt gulped, "we honestly don't know."

The team's computer began to play a theme and Van Pelt slid over to it, she moved the mouse and found a Red John's smiley face on it and the word 'click' across the screen. Van Pelt clicked it as they all came around, it showed a live video feed, Van Pelt clicked it as well and it began to play.

It showed Lisbon tied up and gagged although unharmed and she was unconscious. A sound recording symbol came up and Van Pelt clicked it.

**"Patrick Jane, you will meet me tomorrow at noon without your team or Dear Teresa's life is forfeited. Come and I may spare her…remember you come alone. I know you care for her immensely and would not want her death on your conscious. Be there."**

The screen just focused on Lisbon, unmoving but breathing. A text came up on the screen and it read an address…Van Pelt wrote it down.

"We need to figure this out," Cho took the address from Van Pelt and looked at Jane. "We'll do this together…like Lisbon would want, no heroics understand?"

He put his hands up, although appearing calm he was seething with anger for Red John daring to lay a hand on Lisbon…his Lisbon. He had lost himself in her smile long ago and now with her in the hands on Red John, his second chance at life was in danger.

"Good, Van Pelt stay on him and don't let him trick you in any way." Cho eyed the address, "Rigsby, pull up this address and any blueprints with it so we can get a layout of the building."

"You got it, what are you going to do?"

"Go to Hightower and tell her what we've found."

* * *

A/N: Will Jane go after Lisbon or wait for the team?


	3. Ultimatum

Chapter 3: Ultimatum

* * *

Sacramento, CBI; August 23, 2010, 10:10

Twenty minutes later CBI was in full mode, agents going through everything and calling everywhere to find out what could be done. Rigsby was posting layouts of the building on the whiteboard as well as pictures Cho had sent from Lisbon's house.

Hightower was just her name, high on the CBI command tower. Jane was actually handcuffed to a desk without anything that could pick a lock due to the fact Cho didn't want him going into 'heroic' mode more so because Lisbon would kill him then the fact Jane could play hero.

It was unspoken but everyone knew that Lisbon cared for Jane, worried for him more out of love then her duty as his handler, well everyone but Jane…maybe.

"Alright people," Hightower whistled and everyone turned to her attention. "We have to plan this methodically and carefully…no screw ups because we have an agent on the line. Is that understood."

"Yes ma'am," came from every agent but Jane was silent, contemplating how to handle Red John in the end.

He was weighing the option of killing the bastard in revenge for the deaths of his wife and child and kidnapping Lisbon or letting it go, allowing himself to live a life without jail time and spend it with Lisbon. He knew she'd stop him or any other agent and even accepted his challenge of 'killing' Red John because she understood him so well. His question was ultimately, what would her response be to him letting Red John go.

She had been right when they had spoken a second time about the challenge, she had said he wasn't a killer but a life-saver…he had too much compassion. He remembered that night, they had been having a date at her townhouse…yes a date with Teresa Lisbon.

She had given him an ultimatum of sorts if they wanted to be together…to protect her emotions.

_

* * *

_

They sat on the couch, curled up with glasses of wine…silent till Lisbon spoke. "We have to talk," she pulled up from her position against him and placed her wine glass down. "You have to give up the pursuit…by pursuit I mean the pursuit for revenge. If you want this to work between us, you'll have to accept that we'll arrest Red John and he'll go to prison…if not then leave and forget everything."

"_Why are you doing this Teresa?" He looked at her calmly and she eyed him, "he…"_

"_I know what he did and he'll pay for it but I'm worried about me, my feelings…and you. Murdering someone doesn't make the pain go away…I should know." She looked down, "Bosco tracked down the drunk that killed my mother eight years ago and took it upon himself to take care of the guy. He was dead by some accident that wasn't an accident, but it didn't matter because she was dead and not even his death helped._

"_It'll still hurt and you'll rot in jail and as a CBI officer I can't have contact with you after you end up there. You'll be alone…alone in jail and the pain will still be there. You're not a murderer, you're a life-saver because you have so much compassion. Marissa wouldn't want you to turn into the monster who took her life and Kelly knew her father as a compassionate man who loved her…not a man who took lives." She took his hand and finally looked at him, "honor their memory but doing this…by moving on."_

_She had struck a cord in him, a hidden cord no one had found and only because she knew him so well. He leaned over and kissed her, hand on her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. "You're right, I can't say now that I'll give it up but right now I'll say I'll contemplate it…knowing what I have in the future."_

"_That's all I ask." She placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him, "time for you to go…its late and I need sleep."_

_He kissed her forehead, "sweet dreams Teresa."_

* * *

She had been right, he had to give up the pursuit because it was empty, he could either get revenge for his wife and child who wouldn't want him a murderer or give up and live a life with Lisbon…his future was with her.

He looked at Cho and spoke, "Cho…mind getting me out of these?"

"No, Lisbon will kill me if I let you out and you do something stupid trying to be heroic."

He knew the one thing that would solidify the fact he wouldn't run, "I swear on my daughter's grave I don't plan to run."

The team looked at him in shock, Lisbon had asked him several times to do so and now he was, without being asked. Van Pelt gently removed the cuffs from his hand and the desk, "we know you won't."

"I'll be at Lisbon's house, send an agent if you must but I want to try to find something you missed."

"I'll go with him." Rigsby volunteered and Hightower agreed, knowing Rigsby could manage Jane.

* * *

A/N: What will Jane find at her house?


	4. Oh Baby!

Chapter 4: Oh, Baby!

* * *

Sacramento, Lisbon Residence; August 23, 2010, 11:30

Jane found the door knocked in because the forensic team hadn't bothered to look for a spare key. He and Rigsby went in, the living room was clean as if nothing had actually been disturbed. Jane noticed Lisbon's favoite book on the coffee table, a gift for her birthday three months before…from him.

Picking up the book, 'Breaking the Brass Ceiling,' he opened the cover and found his handwritten note inside.

**Tess, **

**Happy Birthday, for all the 36 birthdays I missed…I thought this may give you some more inspiration on working as a woman in a usual male dominated field. **

**You're strong and beautiful but most of all, have more sense and strength then anyone I know. I hope this helps you climb higher…as you should.**

**Patrick**

"Grace read that, supposed to be some kind of book for female law enforcement officers." Rigsby looked at Jane but the consultant was recalling a memory…the memory of her birthday.

_

* * *

_

"_Just a moment more dear." Her voice carried through the wall as he moved to the living room with the cake, he set it down and she smiled. "Happy Birthday…didn't think I'd forget did you."_

"_I had hoped."_

"_Make and wish and blow out the candles." She leaned forward, hair pushed back as she blew on the candles. "I uh, went a little simpler on a gift this year but I know you'll appreciate it." _

_He handed her a wrapped gift and she unwrapped it to find a book, looking at it she smiled and read the title._

"_Thanks, 'Breaking the Brass Ceiling: Women Police Chiefs and the Paths to the Top,' I like it, thank you." She leaned over and kissed him, he smiled and began to cut the cake. _

"_They didn't have anything on women in the federal law enforcement field…apparently Grace said it was a must read for all women in law enforcement."_

"_I like it, thank you." She set back and began reading, he sat beside her and watched as she read._

* * *

They had enjoyed their evening without much to do about her birthday, quiet and calm…talking as she took breaks between chapters. After she began to tire and went to bed, he left to go home…as he normally did.

Placing the book down, he looked around and found nothing out of place…almost as if Lisbon was expected home at any moment. He walked upstairs but instructed Rigsby to stay downstairs because Lisbon would more likely kill him out of the two for going upstairs.

* * *

He found a smiley face on the wall in spray paint as Lisbon had not been harmed; Jane noticed a small box on the dresser, he lifted the top to find small yellow baby booties. A card nearby with his name on it, he opened it to find words written out.

**Patrick,**

**I know since Kelly you've had a hard time imagining children but here it is…your second child. Our beautiful baby will be here in only a few months, 33 weeks to be exact, but that's enough time to prepare. Don't worry, you'll do fine like you did before and even if we have a girl, I never expect her to replace her sister…see our child had a sister and I accept that. **

**We'll tell them about her, all about Kelly and share her so she won't be forgotten as the years go by. I have an appointment with the OB next week and I want you there, I'll inform Hightower after you find out, you deserve to know first. **

**Anyways, I look forward to the days ahead, we have this wonderful life together and now we'll share out love with our baby. I love you Patrick and wait for the day that I see you hold our son or daughter in your arms.**

**Tess**

Inside the card was a sonogram of a shady figure, tiny but beautiful…it was his son or daughter.

* * *

His anger now was full-blown, Red John hadn't just taken Lisbon but their child…he wouldn't loose another wife or child…even if Lisbon wasn't married to him yet.

Placing the card back in the envelope, he replaced the lid to the box but slid the sonogram in his pocket before joining Rigsby downstairs. "Anything?"

"Nothing, let's get back."

Rigsby nodded and they headed to the department issue SUV.

* * *

A/N: What has CBI found while Rigsby and Jane have been away?


	5. Memories and Rescue Plan

Chapter 5: Memories and Rescue Plan

* * *

Sacramento, CBI; August 23, 2010, 12:10

They arrived back at CBI to find agents going insane, or so it seemed. The once quiet or semi-quiet office was loud and full of noise…Jane noticed his couch was empty so he sat on it and laid back to think. Closing his eyes he thought about his first date with Lisbon…it was almost a normal day or at least what the CBI agents called normal.

He had asked her out after she punched him in the face, it had been idiotic to kiss Lisbon but he had done so before asking her out…risking being punched again but he deemed it worth it.

_

* * *

_

They stood in the elevator going down when Jane reached over and pressed 'stop' on the control panel. He faced Lisbon, who was looking at his with a questioned look in her eye.

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I want to ask you something but first I need you to close your eyes and relax…it'll help before you hear what I have to ask." _

"_This better not be a trick." She closed her eyes and began to relax. "And don't try to hypnotize me."_

"_Wouldn't dream of it my dear." He watched her and waited a second before placing a hand on her cheek, "relax, find your happy place…got it?"_

"_Uh huh."_

"_Good," he leaned in and kissed her; Lisbon responded by stiffening before relaxing and allowing her hands to touch his chest before pushing him back slightly. _

_She looked at him, both silent for a while before her anger began to rise and she punched him again in the face. "What the hell are you doing…I should shoot you."_

"_Well if I die…at least I die happy however it would seem I am unable to ask my question." He touched his nose checking to see if it was bleeding. "I was going to ask you to dinner."_

"_Was that before or after you decided to kiss me?" Her arms folded more in defense then anger, as he had come to learn. "Because I could write you up for sexual harassment."_

"_You wouldn't Lisbon, beneathe that anger was enjoyment…do you have an answer to my question or am I actually getting written up for sexual harassment?"_

_She looked at him and he shifted his feet, waiting. "One condition…I set the rules…which means I choose where we have dinner, what happens, I drive…understand?"_

"_Fair enough," he put his hands up as she restarted the elevator…hearing her whisper as she exited. _

_"Unbelievable, first Rigsby and Van Pelt and now me and Jane…they should start making relationships a requirement to avoid fraternization between agents."_

_He chuckled and followed her out, going to his car as she went to his. Pulling out his phone he texted her with a question._

_**What time do I pick u up?**_

_Her reply came back quickly, __**tomorrow nite, 7…I'll tell u where we're going before I leave tomorrow.**_

* * *

Dinner had been nice, apparently because she believed he could pay large, she chose large but it was worth it when he saw her walk out of her house in a nice dress. The emerald green cocktail dress had been worth the punch in the nose the day before…even if the dinner turned out horrible, he doubted it would though.

_

* * *

_

They drove to Napa where they'd have dinner, talking about the fact they had just came from Napa a few weeks before during their chef's case. Lisbon pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car as Jane got out.

_He opened the driver's door and took her hand as the valet took the keys and gave a ticket stub. "It's beautiful."_

"_And expensive." She looked at him and he just merely nodded, "I know you can afford this…besides, I wanted to come."_

_He guided her inside, "and we are here…anything you want you can have."_

_They had ordered after having a hard time deciding and finally settled down with a glass of Napa's finest wine…and extremely expensive but Jane didn't tell her the wine was a two hundred dollar bottle as she'd get angry. _

"_Tell me about your family." She looked at him and quickly added a comment, "if you want to."_

"_Marissa and I met in college…class of '94' and we hit it off; she was twenty-four and I was twenty-eight. Dated for a year before we got married…1997, June." He smiled and Lisbon smiled, happy to see he was happy about the fact he wasn't tearing up or hurting at the memories. "Kelly arrived on May 12, 1999...we had four precious years with her."_

"_What were they like?"_

"_Marissa was your exact opposite," she leaned forward after placing her wine glass down, interested in his statement of opposites. "Soft-spoke, wasn't one to fight and open about herself."_

_Lisbon chuckled and shook her head, "we'd have collided on anything…"_

"_No, she'd have liked you…she took to strong-willed people easily and willingly as well. Kelly was like me in looks but had her mother's hazel eyes and attitude…carefree and she could play the piano."_

_Their dinner arrived and they began eating, talking about Lisbon's family as they did. "Three brothers…Tommy is the oldest, four years younger then me followed by twins Kyle and Jason, both eight years younger…my mom had us in fours." She smiled, "crazier then Rigsby…all of them but I love them."_

_The night progressed to dessert and finally a drive home, Jane drove as he had only water instead of wine. Lisbon fell asleep in the car and eventually woke to Jane's hand on her face. "Time to wake up Sleeping Beauty…the carriage is home."_

_She looked out her window and noticed her townhouse, but then noticed Jane opening her door. He'd gotten out and walked around, helping her out. _

"_Thanks." He walked her to the door and she smiled. "You can be very charming when you're not a pain in the ass…I enjoyed tonight."_

"_I did to, goodnight Teresa." He kissed her cheek and she smiled, watching him leave as she unlocked her door. _

* * *

They had returned to their normal routine the next day of irritation, as if they hadn't been just Teresa and Patrick the night before. Another case, this time with a quad murder and two victims were children.

It had taken only four days to catch the murderer and once that was done, he'd taken her to the beach for the weekend.

* * *

Jane turned his head when Van Pelt called his name, "she's waking up."

They still had the live feed which was a gift in and of itself, he moved from his place and gathered around the desk where Van Pelt was, even Hightower was there. Lisbon looked scared and seemed to be looking around and struggling with her bindings.

Unable to get away, Lisbon seemed to stop struggling and looked around, seemingly to find something to get away with. However, a shadow was seen before the camera shut off for a while. Van Pelt began to look at the computer, clicking the screen before checking the system...the computer was fine. "Where'd it go?"

"It's the feed not the computer," Van Pelt looked at Hightower as the lead agent eyed the rookie, "it was from the otherside however once it comes up again, I'll have a short window to track the feed."

"If it comes up again." Jane spoke becasue it was quite possible the next time they saw Lisbon she'd be dead, it was actually the first reported case of Red John keeping a victim alive.

The feed came on and Van Pelt entered the code to track the signal, this time Lisbon was seen and she had been knocked out again but still breathing. "Is it a loop?"

"No, it's still live, he must have knocked her out again but didn't want us to see him so he turned it off." Van Pelt shook her head, "that's not right, the feed is coming from one of our terminals...in the basement in the fall out shelter."

They all looked at each other, "hide her the one place he didn't think we'd look...our own house." Jane looked at them and Hightower organized a team, preparing to go down to the basement.

"They'd have to be someone within CBI." Cho looked at them, "Rigsby look at the security feed from the gate and see if Lisbon is seen in a car with another agent between twelve when she left and this morning at four when the director got in."

Rigsby began looking at feed and Jane allowed himself time to speak with Hightower, "can I accompany the team down to the basement?"

"I can't allow that Patrick," the woman looked at him. "If Red John is an agent then he knows you'll go down there...its what he wants and I won't sacrifice you and I doubt Lisbon would want you charging into a situation such as this."

"I can fire a gun, Lisbon taught me...I know how to protect myself. I need to do this..."

"To catch Red John, I sense there's a vendetta against him."

Jane shook his head, "no, to show Red John that he can't get away with harming my family, this team...Lisbon, they're all I have left. He needs to know that he can't harm them and I'll stand by and let it happen. I need to be there to rescue Lisbon, that'll inform him that his game is off."

"Are you sure you can do this without endangering Red John's life personally?" She eyed him, judging his reaction and he nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Lisbon's safety is the most important thing right now not my wish for revenge."

"HOLY SHIT!" They turned at Rigsby's voice and he looked up to see everyone eyeing him. "It's John Magnus, our director...he's seen with Lisbon here...see."

They all found the feed of Lisbon asleep in the front passanger seat of Magnus's SUV. "Cho, Rigsby...find and corner Magnus, the rest of you...let's go."

They all went their separate ways; Jane, Hightower and Van Pelt joined the CBI agents going to the basement while Cho Rigsby and several agents went after Magnus. Of course, they all paused to gather their weapons and put on vests.

* * *

A/N: What Happens Next?


	6. Rescue

Chapter 6: Rescue

* * *

Sacramento, CBI; August 23, 2010, 13:20

Jane followed behind Van Pelt and Hightower, several agents ahead of them and one behind, assumingly to protect him even if he was holding a gun.

The basement was separated into two sections; one was a functioning back-up space for all files and everything from supplies for an earthquake to survival gear for retreats and team assignments. At the back wall was a door that was connected to the bunker by stairs, the bunker was for bombings despite the rational reasoning that an earthquake would destroy it eventually.

* * *

The term 'clear' was heard throughout the room as agents and Van Pelt looked behind anything for signs of life. Jane moved to the door, Hightower and his 'personal agent' behind him. He examined it at first, to make sure there were no traps.

Finally deciding there wasn't, Jane opened the door and allowed Van Pelt and several agents to go before him, they descended to find the fallout shelter had been remodeled. Posts were surrounded with C-4 and they sat each one in a corner of the room with Lisbon in a chair in the middle.

It was easy to see motion sensors a foot off the floor attached to each post; any attempt to remove Lisbon would result in setting off the bomb.

"Son of a bitch!" That comment came from Van Pelt, "we need Rigsby, he's the bomb and arson expert."

"Lisbon!" Jane called out to her but she remained unconscious, "Lisbon!"

Soon everyone was calling her, hoping to get her to wake up, "LISBON!"

* * *

It seemed to do the trick as her head began to move and her eyes opened, she looked up to see them all. Her eyes met Jane's and he nodded, giving her a silent 'it'll be alright' even as it wouldn't be. He found himself overjoyed just to see her green eyes looking at him once again…even as it could be the last time.

"Agent Lisbon, we can't get to you yet…just sit tight." Hightower looked at her, "we know who it is and the others went after him…you'll be out of this soon enough."

She nodded and looked around, as if trying to find something to help in some way. It would be useless as she was bound and gagged. Jane walked to the edge of the motion sensors and sat on the floor, deciding to distract her with something to keep her mind off the bomb. He knew the best thing would be a childhood story about himself, as she seemed to enjoy those.

"I never finished the story about the time I ran off with my sister," her attention found his face and listened, both ignoring Hightower and Van Pelt talking with other agents. "So we ran off into the woods behind our house, we had a fort out in the woods, tiny thing but useful for us.

"We stayed there for two days till it began to rain and we figured we needed to leave as the roof was leaking. We left and ran back to the house, arriving to find our parents actually organizing a search party. After a long lecture, we were sent to bed only to get up the next morning with a cold. Due to our induction of the cold, they sent us to school sick.

"It was great till we got half the school sick and we were sent home, with an official reprimand for my parents. Imagine their surprise when they get a letter from my principal that they had no right to send children to school sick."

"We have him," they looked at Hightower, "and Rigsby is on his way down with a bomb specialist."

"Almost over Lisbon." Her eyes were filled with fear and knew that fear was not for her but the child within her; it was every parents' worst fear…something happening to their child.

* * *

Within an hour the bomb specialist had disabled the motion sensors and they could go in to get Lisbon. Jane got to her first and untied her, she hugged him as soon as she was free, beginning to cry as well.

He held her, calming her as Hightower dealt with the bomb specialist and confirmed with Rigsby and Cho that their former-director was safe in holding without a weapon of any kind.

"Shh, you're safe now." He whispered to her, "you're safe Teresa, he can't hurt you any longer…no one can. You and the baby are safe," he felt her stiffen and he forgot he had found out without her knowing he knew. "I found the card while searching your house for something forensics missed." He whispered and she began to relax. "No one will ever hurt you again…he'll rot in prison for the rest of his life."

She pulled back and nodded, knowing he'd given up his quest for revenge…it seemed their child had made the decision for him. "Good, the bastard deserves it…hell he deserves to be put to death."

"Agent Lisbon," they turned to Hightower as she came over, "an ambulance is here to take you to the hospital just to be sure you weren't drugged with anything dangerous."

"Come on." Jane walked with her because she seemed a bit sluggish, no doubt due to the drugs in her system. They climbed the stairs slowly to find the paramedics waiting with a gurney and medical equipment.

"We're taking her to Sutter, is anyone coming with her?"

"We'll be there shortly." This came from Hightower as she ascended the stairs.

Jane squeezed her hand, "I'll be there shortly."

She nodded as they helped her onto the gurney and strapped her down, preparing to leave. Hightower walked to him and chuckled, "if I hadn't witnessed what I have today, I'd swear you aren't more then just co-workers. How long?"

"March, so about four and a half months." He looked at Hightower, "what will be done, because if Teresa is at risk for loosing her career…I leave."

"Nothing, you two work as a team and as far as I've seen, Van Pelt and Rigsby work better in a relationship then out of it…I could say the same for you and Lisbon. Just…keep it out of the office."

"Can't."

She stared at him, "why?"

He eyed her, "well we can keep the display out of office but evidence of it will be visible soon enough…Teresa's seven weeks pregnant."

"Good to know, she'll be on light restricted field duty till I deem her unable to be in the field anymore. I can assume you'll watch her back as she watches yours?"

"You needn't ask…I vow to always save her, that means protection."

Rigsby came up and looked at Jane, "ready to interview the bastard, personally I'd like to beat the crap out of him but this is the only possibility."

"Let's go so we can see Lisbon."

Jane noticed how he seemed to switch between 'Lisbon' and 'Teresa' as easily as if it was natural to call her one thing with some people and another with others. He wanted this interview over with so he could see to her and check on her condition and that of their child.

* * *

A/N: Will Jane be able to control his anger or will he lash out at Red John?


	7. Interrogation

Chapter 7: Interrogation

* * *

Sacramento, CBI; August 23, 2010, 15:30

Rigsby and Jane stared at John Magnus through the observation window, it was hard to believe he was Red John. By all outward opinion, he wasn't…he was thin and lean yet at the same time middle aged and very kind or so the act went.

"This bastard actually approved mine and Grace's relationship…I still can't believe its him."

"He is perfect for it," Jane looked at Rigsby, "the fact he has so much power and all his own cases go through him…no one would suspect him. Bosco did and Magnus told Rebecca to take care of him, he was personally able to poison her before transport. It all makes sense, he's a man hidden by a powerful mask, his only mistake was trying to harm one of his own agents to get at me."

* * *

The door to interrogation opened and Hightower walked in, "where is Agent Lisbon?"

Rigsby and Jane looked at each other, confused by Hightower's question to Magnus. Jane nodded, "must be playing the 'I'm against the clock' card."

Magnus was silent but looked at Hightower, she sat down and stared at him. "Where is Agent Lisbon?"

Jane shook his head, "Magnus won't say anything to her, the fact he's trained in interrogations makes it all the harder. I'm going to have to do it."

Rigsby nodded, "I have your back man."

Jane walked into the interrogation room and Magnus turned his attention to the consultant. "Patrick Jane."

"Where is Agent Lisbon?" He felt safe asking the question since Lisbon was safe at Sutter Hospital.

* * *

Doing all he could to remain objective despite wanting to strangle Magnus, he planted himself by the window. His promise to Lisbon and the fact he would not miss out on their child's life because of revenge.

"Do you take credit for being Red John?" He spoke, hoping to get the questions answered.

Magnus eyed him and chuckled, "you have nothing on me."

"Agents Rigsby and Cho are approving a search warrant at this moment…we'll find evidence." Hightower eyed him, "make it easier and we'll see what we can do.

"Fourteen deaths and kidnapping of a federal agent, he won't see anything but the death penalty Agent Hightower." Jane looked at her, "and if Agent Lisbon dies, it'll be sixteen because under the Unborn Victims Violence Act, her child is legally a victim."

"Tell us where Agent Lisbon is." Hightower looked at him and Magnus eyed Jane, smiling.

"You'll never see your beloved Teresa again and you'll never see your child take a breath. Perhaps its for the best, after all you couldn't protect one so you shouldn't have to worry about protecting another if its dead."

Jane left the room because the urge to reach over and strangle Magnus was overwhelming, he had to think about Lisbon and their child…their safety and survival.

The questioning wasn't going to get anywhere at all, Magnus wasn't going to talk because he knew they really had nothing but the fact Lisbon was in his car and that could be interpreted a hundred ways by a prosecutor.

* * *

A/N: What will Lisbon say and will she meet Magnus face to face, having been only slighlt concious before?


	8. Hospital Visit

Chapter 8: Hospital Visit

* * *

Sacramento, Sutter Medical Center; August 23, 2010, 16:00

I arrived at Sutter still drowsy from the drugs Red John had given me, I hadn't known exactly who he was or seen him as my eyes were still blurry when he gave me my third dose of the sedative. Secretly I wished that my team would kill him in some 'department' accident but I knew nothing good could come of that and Patrick's revenge was long past…he was too gone by the fact we had a baby on the way.

Part of me wonders if he'll replace his family with us, I wait for the day that I get called 'Marissa' and our child, if a girl, gets called 'Kelly' instead of her future name.

The doctors and nurses pay attention to me, apparently Patrick had faxed my medical details to the hospital as they had everything. I laid on the exam bed wondering if the buzz was because I came in by ambulance or if they had been informed I was a cop.

A doctor came over, Michael Avery was on his name tag, looking at me and taking my vitals. "I'm fine."

"That's yet to be determined Agent Jane."

Had he just called me 'Agent Jane' because that wasn't my name and although I knew I'd end up being 'Agent Jane' one day if Patrick married me, it wasn't now. "Lisbon, my name is Teresa Lisbon."

"I'm sorry, some named Patrick Jane called from your office with your medical information, we assumed it was your husband. As of right now you're still a little disoriented from the drugs, we'll run a few blood tests and get an ultrasound before keeping you a few hours. If everything comes back good, you can leave around ten tonight."

"How is she?" Another doctor came over and looked at me, "I'm Gracelyn Peters, head of this department. How are you feeling Agent Lisbon?"

"Like I've been tied to a chair for hours, drugged three times and had to sit still with extreme anxiety waiting for a bomb to either be disarmed or explode…not a very good day. Now a murder, murder's fine but this…no! I'm leaving."

I attempted to stand but fell, lucky they both caught me before I landed wrong. Immediately the panic of protecting my baby came to me, I knew I had to say because of my baby. "Agent Lisbon, you need to get back in bed, I understand you've been through a traumatic day but you need to heal for your baby."

"Okay." I got back in bed and waited for them to speak again, I knew I was strong especially after what happened today but I didn't want to be alone.

I wish they'd finish with Red John so Patrick could come, I knew he wanted to be with me but his driven need to bring Red John to justice was there…despite his recovery from once obsessive revenge.

So I knew I'd be waiting, for tests and for Patrick…however, the knowledge I wasn't physically alone and I had our baby made me feel a bit better. I found myself rubbing my belly, somewhat wishing this baby was already in my arms and I could hold and comfort it.

Deciding to do something to keep my mind off of Red John and the fact I was in the hospital, I thought about the baby…the nursery and possible names. It would be enough for now but I knew if I didn't leave soon, I'd be committing murder…where is a security guard with a gun when you need him?

* * *

So I was moved to a private room and asked to give a list of people who could see me…I just gave the team and Hightower, those were the only people I wanted to see. It wasn't long before the first of them arrived, Van Pelt arrived with Cho first, both bearing some type of gift.

"Hey Boss." Van Pelt set a vase of flowers on the bedside table and sat in a chair, Cho held out a small book.

"From Jane, said it'd probably keep you from murdering someone." It was my book, 'Breaking the Brass Ceiling' and I could use it, Patrick knew I hated hospitals…rarely going.

"Thanks, how's things going and who is Red John, I was out of it so I didn't get a good look." I look at them and after dating a man who could read people for a living, I knew they were hesitant to tell me. Was it someone close to us, someone who we knew well? "Spit it out before I beat it out of you."

Van Pelt chuckled, "good to see you're back to normal, it was our own director John Magnus. No one knew it was him, at least until Wayne found the security video of you in his car asleep."

"When we left, Jane and Rigsby were in interrogation with Magnus." Cho looked at me and I dreaded to think if I was wrong about Patrick's lust for revenge being cured by the fact we had a baby. Would he attack Magnus because it would take more then four men to take him down…well unless it was me because I knew he had been injured in the side as a child and it was a weak spot for him, hit it once and he'd be down.

I remember a memory of us, he had been trying his best to get me to reveal what I had played in high school band but I refused. He had begun tickling me and when I tried to tackle him off of me, I hit that spot and he was off and feet away in seconds.

_

* * *

_

It had been a normal evening, normal as in no emergency cases. Jane sat on the couch with Lisbon, drinking glasses of wine and talking. "Come on, I deserve to know…what instrument did you play?"

_She laughed, "just because we're dating doesn't mean I'll tell you everything, you'll have to figure it out."_

"_Tess, come on, tell me or you'll regret it." He placed his glass down and leaned over her and she shook her head. "Tell me."_

"_No," her face covered in a smirk but soon she began to laugh when he tickled her sides. "Stop, stop please."_

"_Tell me and I will."_

_She tried to push him off of her and her elbow hit his side, it amazed her how fast he moved away and was three feet out of reach. "What happened?" Her voice full of concern as he'd never done that before. "Did I hurt you, come here and let me see." She waved him over and he sat down._

"_You have dangerous limbs woman, I was injured as a child and that spot is a weakness for me." He looked at her and she nodded, "I trust you won't tell anyone."_

_She smirked, "no but I'll store it away for a day I need it when you're being an extra big pain in the ass."_

"_I behave." _

_She laughed and bent over him, kissing him. "On occasion, but only recently…it was quite annoying in the past."_

* * *

The memory was a better reminder of life without trouble, well minor Jane trouble but still, our lives had been free of Red John. The bastard had been only in the back of our minds, well until today.

We all just sit quietly, both telling me about what the day had been like. I was listening, taking my mind off the fact Patrick could be beating the crap out of Magnus.

* * *

"Knock knock." I look up to see Patrick and Rigsby, the latter kissing Van Pelt and smiled at me. Patrick however walked over and placed a hand on my head, kissing my temple. His whispering words made me know something had changed drastically. "I love you Tess."

I couldn't resist doing what I should have been doing, I threw out the rule book and pulled on his lapels. His head came down and I kissed him soundly; silence came from everyone and when Patrick raised his head and looked at me, all I could do was smile at him, "screw the rules, I love you and our baby."

Cho's coffee went everywhere I remember as some hit my bed, we both turn to see him looking at us with an expression of 'what the hell' and all I could do was laugh. Rigsby's eyes were wide in shock and Van Pelt…well she probably suspected something was going on between me and Patrick so a baby wasn't far off in her mind.

I was safe, Patrick hadn't killed or even hurt Red John and our baby was perfectly fine so…all was right in the world. However the only thing needed was Magnus to be in jail where he belonged and on his way to death row. I'd shock him soon enough as Patrick let it slip Hightower was playing the 'my agent is still missing' card.

* * *

So finally I'm released later that evening and I decide I want to see Magnus, confront him with the news that I made it out, was alive and my baby was safe. He had lost and he was going to rot in jail till his death penalty sentance came to an end.

The team drove me back, Patrick holding my hand the entire time. I knew I wasn't alone in this world anymore and somehow I knew that I'd never be called 'Marissa' and any daughters we had wouldn't be called 'Kelly' unless it was a middle name in honor of the child's sister.

Life was good and it's true strength comes in numbers and not solely in one person. I don't have to be the strong one between us anymore because after today I've seen Patrick's strength and it is larger then I thought possible.

* * *

A/N: What will Magnus say when Lisbon shows up and what will she do?


	9. Interrogation: Round II

Chapter 9: Interrogation Round II

* * *

Sacramento, CBI; August 23, 2010, 22:45

The team arrived at CBI to find Hightower waiting for them, she looked at Lisbon. "It's good to see you are doing better Agent Lisbon, I wanted to let you know that you are off duty till Wednesday and when you return it is only light field duty and only until I deem you unfit for field work."

"Understood ma'am." Lisbon looked at her, "has the bastard spoken at all?"

Hightower analyzed Lisbon, "I assume you want a crack at him?"

"Tag team him, Jane goes in first before I do…we have a strategy. I know I'm starting to sound like Jane but this plan…it'll work."

Hightower looked in the direction of the interrogation rooms, "go on."

* * *

They all headed in that direction, four agents stood outside the room. Lisbon joined Van Pelt, Cho and Hightower in the observation room as Jane and Rigsby went inside to see to Magnus.

Lisbon noticed how Jane stood by the wall, as if to control himself and he was doing a great job. "Where is Agent Lisbon?" Rigsby was the first to speak, "tell us before you cause her death…she's not worth your power trip."

Magnus was silent so Jane stepped forward, "where is she Magnus, she could be injured, bleeding…where is she?"

"You'll never find her," Magnus looked at him, "you'll never save her or your child just like you couldn't save the other two."

* * *

Lisbon knew it was her time, she went to the door and took a breathe before going into the room, Magnus stared at her and she shook her head. "I'm alive because I have the best team," she walked over and laid a sonogram on the table. "I win, Jane wins and you loose…he saved me and our baby. It'll be born in the months to come and you'll be rotting in prison preparing for a death sentence."

She grabbed the sonogram and turned to leave before turning back quickly and punched him hard, causing Magnus to fall from his chair sideways onto the floor. Jane and Rigsby did nothing to help Magnus, who's nose was bleeding.

"How come I can't touch him?" Jane looked at her and she folded her arms, he put his hands up. "By all rights you deserve to do the damage…my hands stay clean and momma bear is protecting her cub. Just so I know, how'd it feel?"

"Damn good, I'd prefer a bullet to the skull but I'll settle for this until the needle goes in his arm."

Magnus by now had stood up, having trouble due to his cuffs. "You were supposed to rot you damn bitch, my final victory before retirement. No one to catch me because I'd end my career…victim fifteen."

Lisbon chuckled and punched him again, "the first was for me but that one was for Kelly and Marissa, you bastard."

* * *

She left and Jane followed, Rigsby began reading Magnus his rights even as he didn't deserve none. Hightower looked at Lisbon, "did I just witness Magnus fall on the table and hit his nose?"

Everyone shook their heads knowing that Hightower was going to cover up the incident. Jane placed an arm around Lisbon and she leaned into him, no longer caring about the rules. "Thank you Tess."

His whispered words made it all the better, she had done something that had given him closure…he knew he could move on now. Red John was caught, Lisbon was safe and they had a baby on the way; the only thing that seemed to be missing was marriage.

He was however smart and would bring it up later…he knew she was still furious with Magnus and could still punch him.

* * *

A/N: What happens next?


	10. Epilogue

Chapter 10: Epilogue

* * *

Sacramento, Sutter Medical Hospital; April 01, 2011, 13:00

If anyone asked Teresa Lisbon two years before that she'd be married to Patrick Jane, much less giving birth to his child she'd have shot them. Now however, she would agree he was probably the best mistake of her life.

If anyone asked Patrick Jane two years before if he'd be married to Teresa Lisbon much less standing her side as she gave birth to their child, he'd have probably decked them. Now he'd agree that standing beside Lisbon as she gave birth to their child amid the insults and life-threats…was the best thing in the world.

"The minute I get a weapon I'm going to shoot you." Her anger was present as the OB finished her check, Lisbon still had a few more centimeters to go before she was able to give birth. "I was a whale for six months, couldn't go in the field, unable to handle a weapon and now I have to stand through this pain…don't think you'll be getting out of this without some injury."

Jane laughed, "you say that now my dear but as soon as you see our child, the threats will disappear."

"Don't bet on it, where is the goddamn epidural?" She laid her head back and stared at the ceiling, grunting when a contraction came.

Jane pulled a chair over and sat beside the bed, not risking sitting on it as he'd probably end up on the floor. Taking her hand, he looked at her. "Teresa, I wish I was in your place…if I could be I would be."

He ran his fingers over her engagement ring and wedding band as she looked at him with a defeated look. Even in her anger, she knew he was trying and he meant what he had said. "Remember our wedding?"

"Like it was yesterday, I remember you in your gown and the look on your face as you walked toward me."

They had decided on a beach wedding, their closest friends and relatives and a Catholic priest for Lisbon's faith…actually Jane had insisted they have a priest as it was something she had desired.

_

* * *

_

Jane stood beside Cho and Rigsby as well as Lisbon's oldest brother by the priest as they waited for the bride. He was jumping in his shoes, figuratively of course but still anxious.

"_Calm down man." Rigsby looked at him, "its just a marriage, not like you're waiting on a jail sentence."_

_Cho looked at Rigsby, "this could be considered a jail sentence, he's marrying Lisbon of all people…she'll be the warden of his life…it'll be hell. Get out while you can."_

_Jane shook his head and turned back to the aisle when the wedding march began, Lisbon came down the aisle on Virgil Minelli's arm, smiling like there was nothing more important in the world then the man at the end of the aisle. _

_Dressed in a white empire waist gown that had a green sash, she guided down the aisle barefoot because she debated that heels would hurt eventually because she'd be on her feet and four months pregnant. Jane found her hand as Minelli handed her over. _

_The ceremony flew past quickly, however before the end, they spoke their own written vows. Jane spoke before Lisbon but found himself overjoyed at the mention of his daughter and former wife instead of crying. _

"_Teresa Lisbon, you are someone who slammed into my life unexpectedly. I was mourning my wife and child and came to CBI to find their killer but instead I found someone I could love and cherish as much as I did them." He squeezed her hands, "you hound me every time I make a mistake, you love me when you shouldn't, stay when you should have ran but most of all you saved me from a life of misery. I will spend the rest of my life saving you, protecting you and loving you…my wife and partner."_

_Retracting a hand, Lisbon wiped her eyes and looked at him before speaking. "Patrick Jane, before I go into a long speech about love and possibly commitment, I'd like to clear one thing up…you are a huge pain in the ass but you're my pain in the ass." Everyone laughed at that, even the priest. "I hated you from the first moment we met but something changed me, I don't know when or how but I fell in love with you. I fell in love with you long before you kissed me in the elevator, long before you hypnotized me to save me and possibly before you saved my life. I will spend the rest of my life saving you, protecting you and loving you…my husband and partner."_

_The priest looked at Rigsby and Van Pelt, "the rings." Both handed them to the priest and he held them up before the entire party and guests. "Patrick and Teresa, have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage? Will you honor each other as man and wife for the rest of your lives?" _

_Jane and Lisbon both nodded, "yes."_

"_Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before God and his Church." He handed Jane the first ring and he eyed Lisbon, taking her hand as he slid the ring on her finger. _

"_I, Patrick, take you, Teresa, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." _

_Lisbon took the ring from the priest and placed it on Jane's finger, "I, Teresa, take you, Patrick, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." _

_The priest looked at everyone, "if anyone should object to these two being joined in marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one spoke so he looked at Jane, "you may now kiss your wife."_

_Jane took Lisbon's face gently and kissed her, smiling afterwards. "I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_Shot guns were fired and Lisbon chuckled, Cho looked at them all. "May I present, Mr. and Mrs. Patrick Jane." _

_Everyone stood and clapped as the two made their way down the makeshift aisle, Rigsby making sure the path was clear for them. _

* * *

Lisbon looked at him, "you were so happy, even when you spoke about Marissa and Kelly." She eyed him and he pushed her hair back, the epidural starting to take affect.

They had decided to make their child's sex a surprise, so nothing could be said before they had laid eyes on the child entering their lives. Still unsure what to name it, both decided they'd find a name that suited it upon seeing its face and attitude.

"I am happy, I found someone to share my life with…no longer alone and in misery. I'm here with you and this baby…our child who I will protect with everything I am." He let his hand slide to her belly and smiled, "I can hardly wait to hold them…see if they have their mother's eyes. I want our son or daughter to have your eyes."

"I can see it now, the minute he or she gets in trouble you'll let them go. You always said you couldn't resist my eyes…there will never be discipline in our house if that's the case. No, defiantly blue because I've learned how to resist your eyes." She smile and held his hand, fingering his wedding band. "I never asked you…when you die, who do you want to be buried with?"

"Marissa has Kelly with her but you'll have no one if I'm buried with them so I made the choice to be buried beside you." He smiled and looked at her, chuckling. "Besides, you were the one who walked into danger by taking my name…Marissa didn't."

"That's where you got Kelly's name huh?"

Over the year they'd been together, talking about his family had become easier for Jane; learning that unlike all other people, his wife listened to him and only asked occasional questions concerning his daughter and former wife.

"Marissa Keller, she said she wanted our daughter to have part of her name so we named her Kelly Patricia Jane."

"It's a beautiful name, you'll choose a perfectly beautiful name for our son or daughter."

He kissed her head, "I will."

* * *

Around midnight, Lisbon began the final stage of labor, Jane beside her the entire time. "That's it, push Tess, push." He held her hand as she pushed.

"I need a good push Teresa," the OB looked at her, "to get the final shoulder past."

"Ahh…" the sound of a yell full of pain was masked however by the scream of a newborn. Lisbon looked at the doctor as she placed the baby on Lisbon's chest. "Beautiful…beautiful."

"You have a daughter."

Jane smiled and placed a hand on their daughter's head and kissed it. "Welcome to the world Elisabeth Nova Jane, it's cruel but Mommy and I will protect you."

"Elisabeth Nova Jane…its beautiful." Teresa looked at her daughter, "why that name?"

"Elisabeth after you, since I can't name her 'Lisbon' and Nova means 'new' and she is the beginning of a new life." He kissed Lisbon and smiled, "you're in trouble."

She looked at him before taking another look at her daughter, staring back at her were big green eyes. "Oh God!"

It was a new start on life and a perfect beginning to an exciting journey.

* * *

A/N: It's over, everyone is content and happy...right?


End file.
